Wheel nuts of vehicles must be removed at intervals for normal maintenance of the vehicles. Design improvements and material have permitted the intervals to be greatly extended in recent years. Concomitantly there has been an increase in the use of corrosive chemicals for snow and ice removal. Unfortunately the design of wheel lug nuts has not moved apace, with the result that considerable difficulty may be experienced in removing the nuts, and damage to the studs often ensues.
It is an object of my invention to provide a protective cover for wheel nuts and the like.
It is another object of my invention to provide a protective cover for wheel nuts that will provide a protective coating to the wheel nuts and studs.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide a protective cover for wheel nuts that is easy to apply and remove, and yet is retained in position even though subject to considerable physical abuse.
It is a still further object of my invention to provide economic means for the protection wheel nuts.